Uma noite no Shopping
by Lilian-Baseggio
Summary: Tudo que tínhamos planejado era passar uma tarde de compras no shopping, e jamais imaginamos ficar presas ali, muito menos encontrar o amor de nossas vidas num momento como este.


**Título****: ****Uma noite no shopping****  
One-Shot**

**Autoras: Isabela e Sá (PS: Eu preciso de você) e Lilian Baseggio (Volturi: uma história manchada com sangue e Amor à segunda vista) **

**Personagens: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward e Jasper.  
Gênero: Romance, Comédia, Aventura  
Censura: L  
**

**Quando duas garotas de treze anos, que se conhece há dez, e tem um fanatismo em comum, boa coisa não sai!**

**O será que sai? Quem vai responder isso são vocês!**

**Dedicada à Lunah, em quem nos espelhamos na hora de escrever, autora da primeira fic que lemos, quem faz o nosso dia feliz a cada novo capítulo de Bella problema X Edward solução.**

** Obrigada!!! Esperamos que todos gostem.**

"**Tudo que tínhamos planejado era passar uma tarde de compras no shopping, e jamais imaginamos ficar presas ali, muito menos encontrar o amor de nossas vidas num momento como este."**

**Bella POV**

**―** Bellenha te ligam, Bellenha atende! ― Eu não acredito que gastei oito reais nessa podrera de toque. **― **Alô?** ― **Quem em sã consciência me ligaria ás dez e meia, em pleno sábado de manhã?

―BELENHA! Tava dormindo... Nem precisa responder! Você tava dormindo sim. Adivinha as novidades?!

―Me deixa ver... Você vai parar de me ligar às dez e meia em pleno sábado? ― Respondi usando meu tão amado sarcasmo.

―Não bobinha! Meu pai liberou o cartão de crédito! O que significa... Uma tarde no shopping!

― Uhul, e daí você vai me deixar dormir, neh Rose?!

― Claro, claro. Eu to revirando os meus olhos aqui, ta?! Me encontre as quatro e meias na frente do Port Angeles Shopping. E como eu sei que você vai voltar a dormir, durma com os anjinhos e sonhe comigo! Eh, euzinha! Bjo! Tum...tum...tum...

Tudo bem, eu vou fingir que esta ligação não aconteceu e vou voltar a dormir!

**Seis horas e um minuto depois...**

― Bella! Você está atrasada. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Fiquei sessenta, olhe bem, **sessenta** segundos inteirinhos te esperando!

― Rosalie Hale, não venha com drama pra cima de mim, e tem mais uma coisinha ― falei me aproximando de seu ouvido para falar calmamente (leia–se gritando) ... ― NÃO GRITA NO MEU OUVIDO!!!!

― Poxa Bella, assim você me magoa e ainda por cima me deixa surda. ― ela falou massageando seu ouvido.

― Ai, desculpa Rosinha, então agora que já estamos quits, vamos? ― Falei já me dirigindo para a entrada do shopping. Estaquei na entrada. O shopping parecia maior que Forks, caraca! Brincadeira! É que ele tinha três andares, bem... GIGANTE!(N/A: EFAPI em Chapecó é GIGANTE!).

― É miguxa, vai ser uma longa tarde de compras! Let's go girl?!

_Música: Man! I feel like a woman._

_.com/watch?v=9Z6P2TUxoWA_

Começamos a caminhar observando todas as seções, até que uma nos chamou atenção... De ROUPAS, é claro! A Rose foi correndo, nem pra me esperar, essa aí não tem jeito mesmo!

Quando a alcancei, uma mulher de cabelos curtos repicados, que apontavam para todos os lados estava falando:

― Olá! Me chamo Alice Brandom, e sou consultora de moda. Posso ajuda-las?

― Com certeza!

Duas horas depois, a Rosalie não conseguia nem segurar todas as suas vinte sacolas de compras, enquanto eu fazia o meu caminho, tranqüila, com apenas cinco. Eu estava me aproximando da Rose, quando seu celular tocou e ela jogou todas as sacolas para cima de mim.

" Don't you, keep pushin' and pulin' me down to you

But I don't know what I want…" (I caught myself-paramore)

Enquanto ela atendia o telefone, Alice me ajudava com as compras dela.

― Meninas, boas notícias, eu tenho um encontro com um carinha, chamado Emmett, que eu conheci semana passada, ele gaguejou, isso é um bom sinal, não acham? E vocês duas estão convidadas, porque ele também vai levar uns amigos. Não é ótimo? ― Nossa, ela mal conhecia a Alice, e já estava toda amiguinha convidando para encontro e tudo, aposto que é apenas porque ela entende de moda.

―Claro, claro, você é uma ótima amiga, quer que eu saia com um cara que eu nem conheço.

― Calma Bella, você não precisa ficar com ele, pelo menos vai ter alguém com quem conversar, não vai precisar segurar vela. Dããã! E você Alice o que acha?

A coitada nem teve chance de responder, nesse exato momento as luzes tinham se apagado e ouvimos o barulho de alguém se chocar contra prateleiras, suponho que ela tenha saído correndo e se bateu em alguma coisa.

― AHH!!! SOCORRO! TÊM FANTASMAS AQUI!!! ― Alguém gritou, provavelmente do andar de baixo.

― Alice você está bem?

― Não.

**Enquanto isso...**

**Edward POV **

― Coloca no viva – voz, Emm! ― O Jazz falou.

― Ta bom, mas vocês dois fiquem bem quietinhos aí. ― Emmett respondeu.

**Ligação no viva-voz:**

_―Alô! Quem fala?_

― Oi, aqui é o Em-mett. ― Ele devia estar gostando mesmo dessa garota, cara ele gaguejou! Não agüentamos, eu e Jazz começamos a rir silenciosamente, e o nosso ataque de risos só aumentou quando o Emmett nos metralhou com o olhar.

―_Oi, Em. Você lembrou de mim! Estou encantada. Como vai?_

― Eu vou bem e você?

― _Eu também!_

― Eu queria saber se você já tem planos para esta noite.

― _Bem, eu e minhas amigas pretendíamos, fazer uma sessão de moda, mas nada que não possa ser transferido._

― Então, você podia chamar as suas amigas, e eu levo meus amigos, Edward e Jasper. Pode ser?

―_ Claro, que horas e aonde?_

― Pode ser às oito e meia no La Bela Itália, aqui em Port Angeles.

_― Perfeito, eu vou convidar a Bella e a Alice pra virem junto. Tchau beijos._

― Tchau, até mais.

**Fim da ligação.**

― Na próxima vez que vocês fizerem isso eu mato vocês, literalmente.

― Ta bom. Emmett. O PEGADOR gaguejando! ― Falei e eu e Jazz começamos a gargalhar novamente.

― Essa vai entrar pra história da humanidade! ― Jazz afirmou.

― Pode até entrar, mas a humanidade não vai ficar sabendo. Porque antes que vocês comecem a espalhar isso pó aí, vão estar mortinhos.― Ele falou isso de um jeito tão feminino (?).

― Cara, além de gago você ta virando gay. ― O Jasper está morto agora.

― Corre, Jazz. ― Ele saiu correndo e eu atrás, não estávamos mais duvidando dos seus possíveis homicídios, pois seu rosto já estava vermelho de raiva.

_Música: Eye of the tiger_

_.com/watch?v=cf45I1ZI__w_

Enquanto corríamos, o Jasper tirou uma chave do bolso e seguiu em direção ao shopping, que era do pai dele, abriu a porta e quando entrei fechou-a logo, antes que Emmett chegasse. Depois de cinco minutos batendo na porta através do vidro, na tentativa de entrar também, perguntamos à ele:

― Promete que não mata a gente?

― Só se o que aconteceu ficar entre nós.

― Ok― Falamos juntos.

Jazz abriu, Emm entrou, e ele trancou novamente a porta atrás de nós.

― Enquanto isto, que tal nos divertimos um pouquinho até a hora do encontro?

― Com certeza. ― Respondemos eu e Emm ao mesmo tempo.

Decidimos fazer arvorismo, como ainda faltavam algumas horas, depois pegaríamos algumas roupas "emprestadas" no shopping. Começamos no primeiro andar fazendo rapel até o segundo, onde tinha falsa baiana (N/A: aquele que têm duas cordas uma pra segurar com as mãos e outra pra colocar os pés.), e depois uma daquelas pontes feitas com troncos. Seguíamos, com o Jasper na frente, depois eu, e por último o Emmett. Sobressaltamo-nos ao ouvir um barulho que parecia alguém se chocando contra prateleiras, mas isso não podia ser possível.

― AHH!!! SOCORRO, TÊM FANTASMAS AQUI!!! ― A anta do Emmett gritou.

― Alice você está bem? ― Falou uma voz vinda do andar de cima.

― Não. ― Respondeu outra voz.

Nós pulamos para dentro de algum departamento e começamos a conversar.

― Jasper, lamento muito, mas seu pai vai ter que fechar o shopping, pois ele está mal assombrado.― Afirmou Emmett, se segurando par anão chorar.

― Não, sua anta. Jasper foi instalado um sistema para as portas se fecharem sozinhas na hora da loja fechar, certo? ― Perguntei.

― Sim, ainda na semana passada. ― Respondeu-me ele.

― Então, pode ser que algum cliente não tenha ouvido o aviso e ficou preso na loja. ― Conclui como uma das hipóteses mais obvias.

― Ou pode ser um assaltante! ― Jasper supôs.

― Não gente, só tem uma hipótese provável: esse prédio está mal-assombrado. ― Emmett discordou. E ficamos discutindo, sobre quem ou o que falou aquilo.

**Bella POV**

Eu e Rose saímos correndo em direção à voz de Alice, encontramos ela sentada no chão, se apoiando em um manequim. Ajudei à se levantar, enquanto Rose perguntava:

― O que pode ter sido aquilo?

― Fantasma! ― Eu e Alice respondemos juntas.

― Tudo bem, digamos que possa ser um fantasma como vamos sair daqui? ― Ela perguntou.

― Celular. Dããã. ― A resposta veio da Alice, estou começando a gostar dela. ― Vou por no viva voz!

_" Você não possui saldo suficiente para realizar esta ligação"_

― Amiga, eu já passei por isso, celular pré-pago é a treva! ― Rosalie a confortou. ― Pode deixar que eu ligo com o meu. ― Depois de trinta segundos ela exclamou: ― Droga! Estou sem bateria.

― Vou tentar com o meu, mas o sinal dele não é bom aqui dentro. ― Sai passando em cada corredor do terceiro andar, atenta ao sinal de antena no visor do celular, não conseguindo, comecei a descer as escadas, mas logo tropecei em meus próprios pés e sai rolado escada abaixo.

― Bellenha, o que ouve? ― Uma Rosalie bastante preocupada perguntou.

― Eu cai, de novo, acho que estou sangrando, mas... Está pegando!

― Então, deixa que eu ligo!

― Não gente, eu ligo! ― Alice que até então não tinha se pronunciado, falou.

― Negativo, eu sou a dona, eu ligo. ― Pestanejei. Enquanto Rosalie tirava o celular da minha mão à força, e o derrubando no chão, transformando-o em um monte de pedaços de metal.

― O que vocês estão fazendo aí? ― Olhamos para o alto da escada e lá se encontrava um rapaz . ― Você está machucada! ― Ao ver o sangramento em minha testa, com a luz que vinnha das portas de vidro da entrada, correu em minha direção, me pegou no colo e me carregou para cima enquanto gritava com alguém. ― Jazz, ache pra mim uma caixa de primeiros socorros, rápido. Ela está sangrando muito.

― O que aconteceu? Quem é ela? ― Perguntou um outro rapaz, provavelmente o tal Jasper, que não pude ver porque eu estava com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o perfume que vinha da jaqueta daquele homem, que eu nem ao menos o nome sabia.

― Eu não sei, mas anda logo. ― Ordenou ele, enquanto delicadamente me colocava em cima de uma superfície macia, uma cama, não, não era uma simples cama, era uma king size. Ele começou a me fazer perguntas,daquelas que os médicos fazem aos pacientes para ver se eles não estão com amnésia, enquanto em vez de usar aquelas lanterninhas, ocupou o celular para iluminar meus olhos, apesar de não poder vê-lo ele me transpassava segurança e confiança, coisa que senti apenas com muitas poucas pessoas na vida.

― Você é médico? ― Perguntei meio zonza, acho que o efeito do tombo só está começando agora.

― Na verdade, ainda não, estou cursando o sexto período da faculdade. Mas meu pai é.

― Você vai ser um médico muito bom.

― Obrigado. ― Ele respondeu corando. ― Até que em fim Jasper, vá achar o Emmett, e depois descubra o que aconteceu com as garotas que estavam com a Isabella.

― Ok. ― O tal do Jasper falou se dirigindo para outro departamento, e ele começou a limpar e a fazer um curativo na minha testa, espera aí, ele disse Emmett, então quer dizer que eles são os amigos do futuro peguete da Rose.

― Por acaso, o seu amigo Emmett, não tinha um encontro com a Rosalie hoje no La Bela Itália? ― Exclamei num tom surpreso.

― Sim, sou Edward Cullen, humm, e você é a Bella amiga da Rosalie, estou certo?

― Sim. Como sabia que era eu, e não Alice?

― Intuição masculina!

― Ah ta bom. Você sempre está certo sobre as coisas, então? ― Perguntei brincando e ele respondeu bastante sério:

― Geralmente sim.

Música: Beautiful Eyes

.com/watch?v=FQTVczYS7gw

_"Seus lindos olhos__  
__Olham bem nos meus olhos__  
__E às vezes eu penso em você à noite__  
__Não sei porque__  
__Quero estar em algum lugar__  
__Onde você está__  
__Eu quero estar lá_

_Você está aqui__  
__Seus olhos estão olhando os meus__  
__Então querido me faça voar__  
__Meu coração nunca se sentiu assim antes__  
__Eu estou olhando através do seu__  
__Eu estou olhando através de seus olhos_

_Eu acordo e estou viva__  
__Em apenas um pouco de tempo__  
__Vou chorar__  
__Porque você é a minha canção de ninar__  
__Então, venha me segurar bem forte__  
__Porque eu__  
__Eu quero ser tudo o que você precisa__  
__Eu quero estar lá_

_Basta você ser meu__  
__Eu vou ser o seu tudo esta noite__  
__Deixa eu te amar, te beijar__  
__Querido me deixe sentir saudades__  
__Me deixa ver o seu__  
__Sonhar sobre__  
__Sonhar sobre__  
__Sonhar sobre seus olhos__  
__Olhos__  
__Olhos__  
__Lindos olhos"_

Ao mesmo tempo em às luzes se acenderam em meia fase, criando uma atmosfera romântica e misteriosa, onde podíamos observar um ao outro. Me senti estranhamente confortável ao me perder naquele oceano verde que eram seus olhos, foi como se mesmo recém o vendo pela primeira vez, meu corpo dissesse que eu sempre deveria estar ali, que eu pertencia a ele e ele à mim.

― Você é tão linda! ― Ele disse, enquanto depositava a palma de sua mão em cima do meu rosto delicadamente, percebi uma corrente elétrica passando entre nós.

― Obrigada, você também é! ― Respondi, já ficando vermelha.

― Não minta! ― Ele disse, porém não tive como responder, pois ele calou minha boca com um beijo doce e intenso, seus lábios eram macios e cálidos, sua língua tinha um gosto indescritível, e eu poderia passar a eternidade o beijando e sentindo o seu gosto.

― Ai! ― Exclamei, maldita dor de cabeça.

― O que ouve? ― Ele perguntou um tanto preocupado.

― A minha cabeça está doendo.

― Eu vou te dar um paracetamol e logo você vai se sentir bem. ― Ele pegou uma caixinha com um remédio. ― Não temos colher nem copo, então eu vou ter que pingar na sua boca e você engole.

― Ugh!

― Que foi? Acabou de beijar alguém que mal conhece e têm medo de tomar remédio? ― Ele brincou.

― É diferente. ― O contradisse, corando violentamente.

Ele riu enquanto começava a contar até quarenta enquanto ia pingando as gotas em minha boca. Era no mínimo bizarro o fato de eu me sentir como se conhecesse ele desde muito tempo, eu não me sentia constrangida com ele, bem, não do jeito que era comum para mim com as pessoas estranhas, ele era como um porto seguro, onde podia me firmar. E essas eram coisas que pareciam ser transmitidas dele para mim, sem nem ser necessário o uso de palavras.

― Vamos― Ele disse tirando-me de meus devaneios. Peguei a mão que ele havia estendido para mim e juntos descemos as escadas, até o primeiro andar.

**Edward POV**

Eu não se o que deu em mim, eu nunca fui pegador, ou ficava de olho nas garotas, isso sempre foi típico de Emmett e Jasper, respectivamente. Mas não pude me conter, simplesmente a beijei, uma garota que eu mal sabia o nome, e o pior é que sempre que penso no nome dela, me vem a estranha sensação de que vou lembrá-la para sempre, ugh, acho melhor parar de pensar nisso. Chegando ao primeiro andar avistei Jasper falando com uma loira, que pela descrição de Emmett - se é que se pode chamar isso de descrição: "Cara, você nem imagina, conheci uma loira supergostosa, que ficou super a fim do papai aqui ó!" - era Rosalie. Quando cheguei perto percebi o motivo da animadora conversa, o mais novo fanatismo do Jasper: Aquela saga de quatro livros sobre o romance entre um vampiro e uma humana, fala sério prefiro mesmo é o Conde Drácula.

― De novo com isso Rose, eu já estou enjoando! ― Falou Bella, anunciando nossa chegada.

― Você só reclama porque nunca leu os livros ou viu o filme! ― Rebateu Rosalie.

― E espero não ver, afinal não quero ficar obcecada como você. ― Ai, essa doeu.

― Obrigada Bella, mas eu prefiro que você fique de boca fechada! ― A Rosalie estava começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

― Eu só não entendo o que você vê de tão especial em uma humana que se apaixona por um vampiro? ― Ela perguntou mais para si mesma, porém Rosalie ouviu:

― A história não fala só sobre isso, fala de como superar limites, de que às vezes é preciso passar por cima das diferenças para conseguir fazer algo maior e bom, essa é a verdadeira magia do livro.

Depois dessa todos ficamos calados, se existe loira burra, ela com certeza não é uma.

― Por que Emmett e Alice estão demorando tanto? ― Ela pediu quebrando o silêncio após longos segundos.

― Pois é, onde estão eles? ― Perguntei, pela primeira vez dando conta deste fato.

― Alice correu pra cima, procurar a bolsa dela, logo depois que você apareceu, e Emmett foi procurá-la.

Ouvimos vozes e risos vindos do andar de cima: "Eu não acredito que é você mesmo!", "Sim, pode acreditar", "O Edward vai adorar saber!",mais risos. "Pois é, ele não sabe nem que eu me mudei". E nisso, apareceu Emmett com a minha prima nanica da escada.

― Alice! ― Falamos eu e Jasper ao mesmo tempo, que eu saiba o Jasper não conhece a Alice.

― Olá rapazes! ― Ela falou calmamente enquanto descia as escadas.

― Eu consegui acender as luzes do prédio. ― Emmett afirmou.

― Com a minha ajuda é claro. ― Essa minha prima continua se achando como sempre.

― Bom, já que estão todos aqui vamos embora logo, eu estou cansada. ― Quando Bella que estava quieta num canto se pronunciou, logo me senti completo,sua voz me preenchia, parecia que eu nunca tinha percebido este buraco em meu coração, que se revelou quando eu a vi, e que só deixaria de existir quando ela estivesse ao meu lado, isso era tão estranho e novo para mim, talvez eu possa arriscar ser até amor à primeira vista, é melhor eu para de ficar divagando, pois só me levas a conclusões que nem sei se vou poder realizar, pois depende de Bella também.

― Jasper você estava com as chaves. ― Falei e ele começou a procurar em todos os seus bolsos, cada vez mais aumentando sua expressão de preocupação.

― Não está aqui! ― Ele anunciou, e depois de algum tempo supôs: ― Eu acho que poderia ter caído na hora em que nos assustamos lá em cima.

― Então vamos procurar. ― Falei o que era óbvio. Bella começou a se levantar, mas eu a impedi.

― Negativo, você levou um tombo muito feio, vai ficar sentada bem aqui enquanto nós procuramos.

**Bella POV**

― E não é você que vai me impedir, além disso eu já estou acostumada a cair.― Respondi na lata, apesar de que esse jeito superprotetor dele é tão fofo.

― Eu vou ficar de olho em você.

― Pois fique. ― Rebati indo em direção às meninas que estavam me esperando, ele passou por nós e seguiu bufando até o segundo andar, depois que ele desapareceu de vista, Rosalie comentou olhando para a direção onde Edward tinha desaparecido.

― Acho que a Alice vai ganhar uma priminha nova!!!

― O que? A Alice é prima do Edward? ― Falei estacando no lugar.

― Sou sim, e acho que a Rosalie está certa, pois ela nem disse que eu era prima do ED que ela já adivinhou.... ― Ela mandou um olhar muito significativo para a Rose.

― Wow, eu estou tão por fora assim, nós brincando aqui e a Bella confirma tudo. ― Agora quem congelou no lugar foi ela.

― Meninas tudo bem aí? ― Emmett pediu aparecendo na escada.

― Sim, tudo ótimo, nós já vamos. ― Alice respondeu, empurrando-nos escada acima. Edward e Jasper estavam procurando nas "pistas" de arvorismo enquanto conversavam baixinho para ninguém escutar, enquanto eu fui me aproximando agachada ,disfarçando para ouvir a conversa:

― Eu não sei o que faço, mal a conheço. ― Edward falou.

― Isso é tão complicado amigo, eu nunca passei por isso, não sei o que falar. Chama ela pra sair quem sabe, não rola alguma coisa e vocês vivem felizes para sempre. ― Jasper falou achando muita graça em seu último comentário. E Edward continuou sem dar bola para o projeto de anta ao seu lado.

― Eu tenho a impressão de que a conheço, mas nunca vi ela na minha vida, eu me sinto completo quando estou perto dela. Como isso é possível?

― Olha amigo, o médico aqui é você e eu também não sei o que esperar da ... ― Ele parou de falar bem quando ia dizer o nome, gritou olhando pra frente: ― A chave!

Eu juro que nessa hora os meus tímpanos estouraram, ele saiu correndo, mas acabou tropeçando em um tronco de madeira, e assim eu vi um objeto pequeno e dourado que estava caindo, sim, era a chave, olhei para baixo e ela estava presa em uma pedra no fundo de um chafariz que se localizava no meio do saguão do shopping, e o pior é que tinham várias grades em cima do poço em que caia a água.

― Eu não acredito, e agora o que vamos fazer. ― Falei me sentando no chão.

― Fique calma, nós vamos dar um jeito. ― Edward falou se aproximando e me puxando para um abraço.

― Já vi que estou sobrando aqui, vou procurar o Emmett. ― Jasper falou, me deixando totalmente constrangida. Isso não podia ser verdade, tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa, tomar um bom banho e passar o resto do fim de semana assistindo TV e comendo pipoca, sem nada pra fazer, nenhuma obrigação. Mas aqui estava eu presa dentro de um shopping , pelo menos eu tinha minhas amigas e ... Edward. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo, é coisa do tipo que se vê em filmes e livros, mas era a minha única hipótese: Amor à primeira vista. É tão lindo quando a gente está por fora só vendo, mas o que você faz quando a pessoas por quem você está apaixonada gosta de outra do mesmo jeito que você gosta dele? Agora, eu tenho que descobrir quem é essa louca?

**Emmett POV**

**Alguns minutos antes...**

Sinceramente, eu sempre fui "O" cara, popular, metido a pegador, nunca gostei de garota alguma, apenas saia pegando-as o máximo o possível, mas depois que conheci a Rosalie, tudo mudou e estou disposto e abrir mão de tudo isso para poder ficar ao lado dela. Nos filmes que via com minha mãe quando pequeno, parecia muito fácil se declarar, apesar de conhecê-la há apenas algumas semanas, eu sei o que eu quero.

Fui até as escadas, e vi elas falando alguma coisa do tipo "E a Bella confirma tudo.", enquanto a Rosalie estacava no lugar olhando pra mim, acho que elas nem perceberam.

―Meninas tudo bem aí? ― Perguntei.

― Sim, tudo ótimo, nós já vamos. ― Alice respondeu.

Elas subiram atrás de mim e começaram a procurar as chaves. Eu cheguei por trás da Rosalie e sussurrei no seu ouvido: "Eu preciso falar contigo, vem!", e puxei-a pela mão até uma sessão mais afastada e falei:

― Olha, eu nunca fiz isso antes, não sei se você vai gostar, mas lá vai: Eu sempre amei minha fama de pegador, e também não sei o que aconteceu comigo, desde que conheci você, mas eu estou disposto a mandar todo pro ar, pois eu quero ficar com você, SÓ com você!!! ― Eu falei tudo o que estava sentindo, e quando terminei tive medo da sua reação, porém ela não poderia ter sido melhor, Rose me puxou para um beijo, diga-se de passagem, o melhor da minha vida, eu sempre considerei beijar umas das melhores coisas da vida, entretanto não tenho como comparar com este beijo, quando você gosta da pessoa tudo muda, e pra melhor, não como existir qualquer comparação a isso, ouvi um grito que não consegui entender o que era, mas ignorei, afinal eu estava tendo um dos melhores momentos da minha vida aqui e agora e ninguém iria conseguir atrapalhar isso...

― Ram, Ram. ― Alguém pigarreou, PQP, olhei para trás percebendo Jasper com os olhos arregalados.

― Jasper? Algum problema? ― Flaei com uma cara de: "Se toca, cara!"

― Ah, não. É que... ah é, a chave caiu dentro do poço do chafaris, então nós vamos ter que esperar até segunda feira, ou melhor, amanhã. ― Ele disse olhando no relógio.

― OK. ― Percebendo que ele continuava no mesmo lugar, e falei já meio revoltado. ― Se manca, vai procurara outro lugar que aqui já está ocupado!

Finalmente ele se tocou e saiu correndo dali, parecia aquelas crianças que pegam fazendo os pais fazendo algo "errado".

― Ui, ui, ursão. Isso! Mostra quem é que manda no pedaço, que eu ADORO!!! ― Rosalie falou capturando meus lábios novamente, nossa essa lado dela eu não conhecia.

_Música: I gotta felling_

_.com/watch?v=f_2rrxONlLo&feature=fvst_

**Alice POV**

Que droga, por que é que as coisas sempre têm que dar errado pra mim. Primeiro eu me apaixono pelo filho do chefe, e recém consegui o emprego, agora fico trancada no meu local de trabalho com o próprio, e enquanto o meu priminho fica "cuidando" da Bella, eu não posso tirar nem uma lasquinha do loirinho. Ain! Mundo crue!

― Alice? ― Dei um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto fazia meu coração palpitar. ― Você está chorando? ― Tentei limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelas minhas bochechas, mas era tarde de mais ele já as tinha percebido, então o abracei e comecei a chorar em seus braços.

**Jasper POV**

Fiquei um tanto surpreso quando a "minha pequena" pulou em mim e começou a chorar em meus braços, eu nunca falei à ninguém sobre meus sentimentos por ela, tenho certeza que os rapazes zombariam de mim, talvez agora não mais, pois Emmett, e acredito que Edward também, iriam me entender. Eu pude sentir a aflição que vinha dela, ela tinha motivos para ficar assim, no entanto um sentimento de que essa não era o principal motivo pelo qual chorava, rondava minha mente.

Ela estava soluçando sem parar, e eu, que não sabia o que fazer perguntei:

―Alice, o que aconteceu?

― Ah Jazz...IC.. minha...IC... vida, é um...IC...inferno! ― Ela falou chorando sem parar.

― Não se preocupe nós vamos sair daqui! ― Tentei confortá-la.

― Não é só por isso. ― Ela falou, me deixando curioso.

― Então, por quê?

― Porque eu não devia me apaixonar pelas pessoas erradas. ― Ela falou voltando a chorar, comecei a me irritar, pois eu estava aqui apaixonado por ela, enquanto tinha algum homem a fazendo sofrer.

― Anjinha, me diz quem é ele, que vai se ver comigo, garanto que ele não merece uma lágrima das quais você derrama sobre mim agora Você é linda de mais pra ficar chorando por alguém que não te merece, e tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. ― Falei levando sua cabeça em minha direção para que ela olhasse em meus olhos, enquanto eu limpava suas lágrimas com minhas mão.

― OH! Jasper, eu acho que ele merece sim cada lágrima que eu estou derramando, pois é perfeito de mais pra ser verdade. ―Ela falou, puxando meus lábios para si, nos envolvendo em um beijo calma e maravilhoso, uma sensação única nos envolvia, causando arrepios até na alma, naquele instante não tive mais dúvidas de que a amava. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, e ela aproveitou que sua boca estava livre pra falar ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, mas desta vez de emoção: "Seu bobinho! Será que nunca percebeu, que eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que o vi!". Parei com os beijos e olhei nos olhos dela e respondi: "Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você!". E voltei a beijá-la...Voltei a fazer o que sempre quis fazer, mas nunca tive coragem.

_Música: You and Me, Lifehouse_

_.com/watch?v=QBlvzGDFbro_

**Edward POV**

Alguém me ajuda! Eu não sei o que faço, Bella está aqui nos meus braços soluçando, mas não sai uma lágrima se quer dos seus olhos, eu sou um universitário, futuro médico, e não psicólogo. Cadê as amigas na hora que as outras precisam?

Olhei no relógio e...nossa! Já são onze da manhã, nem parece que o tempo passou tão rápido, todos devem estar com fome.

― Bella, fique calma, olha já são onze da manhã, nós podemos achar alguma coisa pra comer. O que você acha? ― Perguntei inseguro, ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, eu a ajudei a se levantar e fomos até o térreo, onde estava a praça de alimentação.

Chegando lá Bella disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, ela foi e eu segui até onde tinha uma cantina, peguei uma coca, alguns copos e uns cinco pacotes de passatempo, pois era a única coisa que tinha lá, além de chicletes e balas é claro. Do outro lado d'onde eu estava, tinha uma padaria, e como eu nem gosto de doce, fui até lá e peguei um bolo pra nós.

― Buh!!

― Ahhh! ― Dei um pulo, Bella tinha chegado por trás e me dado um susto. Começamos a gargalhar juntos. ― Pelo jeito você já está melhor, eim?

― É! Um pouco. ― Ela disse fechando a cara pra mim, mas logo depois voltou a dar risada. ―Desculpa, mas é que você estava tão concentrado babando em cima do bolo que eu não resisti.

― Até parece! ― Falei tirando a tampa do bolo e passando merengue no meu dedo.

― E o grito que você deu! Parecia uma mulherzinha pedindo socorro! ― Depois dessa eu tive que rir, entretanto, não deixei barato, passei o glacê do meu dedo na ponta do nariz dela.

― E agora! Está feliz palhaçinha? ― Perguntei brincando, nós parecíamos duas crianças, felizes e sem preocupações.

― Nem um pouquinho. ― Ela falou fazendo careta. ― Odeio glacê!

― OK, ok. Agora que estamos empatados, que tal você me esperar aqui enquanto eu chamo os outros? ― Ela fez uma cara de desconfiada, e eu argumentei: ― Eu prometo que não vou te dar um susto.

― Então tudo bem.

Virei às costas pra ela e sai procurando pelos quatro desaparecidos, eu estava subindo as escadas quase no segundo andar, quando olhei pra trás, por onde já tinha passado e vi Alice e Jasper, praticamente se engolindo. Fiquei parado ali só observando, eu não sabia nem se eles se conheciam, porém não quis atrapalhar, pois este poderia ser um momento importante para os dois, ou não, resolvi deixá-los ali.

Voltei a subir as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde estávamos procurando as chaves anteriormente, não demorou muito até achar Rosalie e Emmett deitados em cima de uma pilha de tapetes, novamente achei melhor deixa-los aproveitando esse momento tão "especial".

Chegando ao térreo vi Bella sentada em uma das mesas distraída, cheguei por trás dela e falei dando meu sorriso torto:

― Parece que somos só nós, os outros estão... ocupados.

― Prefiro nem imaginar a ocupação deles! ― Ela falou dando risada, eu concordei me juntando ao festival de risos. Abri o pacote de bolachas e ofereci a primeira à ela.

― Quantos anos você tem? ― Perguntei depois de alguns minutos.

― Hum... 23. E você?

― 26. Cor favorita?

― Marrom. ― Vendo meu enorme ponto de interrogação no rosto, ela explicou melhor. ― É que, desde que eu vim pra cá, sinto falta de tudo que é quente, por aqui tudo o que deveria ser marrom, está coberto de musgo e acaba seno verde.

― Ok, normalmente as garotas preferem cores como rosa, ou sei lá. ― Falei me lembrando de Alice.

― Eu sei, eu não sou normal

― Não, você não é, você é melhor. ― Falei olhando dentro dos olhos dela, que por sua vez corou e olhou pra baixo, uma atitude totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Passamos o resto do tempo falando das nossas vidas, infância, micos, etc. Enfim, nos conhecendo melhor. Depois começamos a contar piadas, do tipo...

― O que o leite de saquinho disse pro leite de caixinha?

― Não sei. O que?

― Vem pra caixa você também. Vem!(N/A: Propaganda da caixa).

Ou também de loiras...

― A loira não conseguia passar no teste para nenhum emprego. Resolveu tomar uma atitude extrema para ganhar dinheiro: - Vou seqüestrar uma criança! - pensou! Com o dinheiro do resgate eu resolvo a minha vida... Ela encaminhou-se para um playground, num bairro de luxo, viu um menino muito bem vestido, puxou-o para trás da moita e foi logo escrevendo o bilhete: 'Querida mãe isto é um seqüestro. Estou com seu filho. Favor deixar o resgate de R$10.000,00, amanhã, ao meio-dia, atrás da árvore do parquinho. Ass: Loira seqüestradora ' Então ela pegou o bilhete, dobrou- o e colocou no bolso da jaqueta do menino, dizendo: - Agora vai lá e entrega esse bilhete para a sua mãe. No dia seguinte, a loira vai até o local combinado. Encontra uma bolsa. Ela abre, encontra R$10.000,00 em dinheiro e um bilhete junto,dizendo: 'Está aí o resgate que você pediu. Só não me conformo como uma loira pôde fazer isso com outra...' Que a Rosalie não me ouça falando isso...

― O que foi que eu não deveria ouvir, dona Isabela Marie Swan? ― Nós dois levamos um tremendo susto, do nada Rosalie apareceu nas escadas, e atrás dela Emmett, Jasper e Alice.

― Nada não. E vocês, eim? Aproveitando a noite? Ou melhor, o dia! ― Bella falou desconversando.

― Mas é claro amor, a vida é feita pra ser aproveitada, e por isso não podemos deixar as oportunidades passarem! ― Rosalie respondeu, vindo até nós.

― Que horas são? ― Alice perguntou.

― Cinco da tarde. ― Respondi.

― Nossa! Como o tempo voa. ―Ela comentou dando um sorrisinho cúmplice pra Jasper. ―Pessoal! Presta atenção! ― A baixinha ordenou. ― Eu tive uma idéia brilhante pra passarmos o tempo!

― Lá vem bomba! ― Falei, pois já conhecia minha priminha há muito tempo, ela revirou os olhos e continuou.

― Então, nós podíamos brincar de verdade ou consequência! ― Ela exclamou, dando pulinhos de alegria.

― Tudo bem por mim. ― Falou Jasper.

― Se é pra passar o tempo tudo bem. ― Concordou Rosalie.

― Se a Ursinha vai, eu também vou! ― Afirmou Emmett, de onde ele tirou esse apelido?

― OK, eu não vou ficar de fora. ― Disse Bella revirando os olhos. Todos olharam pra mim e eu só afirmei com a cabeça.

Sentamos em uma roda, pegamos a garrafa de coca vazia e giramos, ela caiu com tampa voltada para o Jasper e o fundo para Emmett.

― Verdade ou consequência Jasper pediu ao Emmett.

― Verdade! ― Ele respondeu dando uma piscadinha para Rosalie, que mandou um beijinho pra ele.

― Será que dava para os dois pararem com essa perversão por aqui? ― Jasper pediu já começando a ficar irritado, no que foi devolvido por Emmett:

― Você só reclama por que não pega ninguém!

― Então é assim? ― Jasper perguntou o desafiando.

― Sim, é assim mesmo. ― Emmett retrucou.

― Então lá vai, e não vale mentir. ― Jasper o lembrou. ― É verdade que hoje quando você estava falando com a Rosalie no telefone você gaguejou?

Emmett engoliu seco, enquanto eu, Bella e Alice caímos na gargalhada, e Rosalie olhava pra ele com uma cara de pena.

― OK, ok. Sim, é verdade. ― Ele disse revirando os olhos, e desta vez todo mundo começou a dar risada, mais do que já estávamos antes.

― Emmett...você é..muito...fofo― Rosalie falou entre arfadas, se recuperando do ataque de risos.

― Vão rindo aí. Pelo menos eu tenho uma namorada super linda. ― Ela afirmou e deu um selinho em Rosalie.

― Cara, eu não acredito Emmett McCarty "O" Pegador, namorando... ― Jasper falou e eu completei:

―É demais para o meu cérebro. E eu e o Jazz ainda ficamos na seca.

―Só você amigo por que eu também estou namorando, não é fadinha? ― Jasper disse.

― O quê? Como assim? Que eu saiba vocês apenas estavam se pegando lá nas escadas. Desde quando se conhecem? ― Olhei para eles assombrado enquanto despejava todas as perguntas que se passam por minha mente.

― Calminha aí! Sim, nós estamos namorando repito, NAMORANDO, nos conhecemos desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui. E se não for pedir de mais, por favor, eu gostaria de ter algum tipo de privacidade! ― Falou a baixinha, ou melhor, ordenou.

― Você está num shopping cheio de câmeras, como quer ter privacidade? ―Rebati, e ela me mandou um olhar assassino. Emmett, apesar de meio anta, percebeu a expressão confusa da Bella e explicou:

― Edward e Alice são filhos únicos e primos, se criaram juntos, e por isso eles são como irmãos, e por isso Edward está tão estressadinho.

― É, já que não tenho nenhum irmão para ficar me incomodando e Edward faz esse papel. Não é Priminho? ― Alice falou sarcástica.

― É claro prima, se não, não teria graça. ― Falei, apenas para incomodá-la.

― Você é tão... Tão...aghrrrrrrr. ― Ela falou, não encontrando palavra melhor para me descrever, se é que isso pode ser considerado palavra.

― OK! Chega de discutição para saber quem é mais irritante. ― Disse Rosalie revirando os olhos. ― Quem gira a garrafa?

― Eu! Ursinha, tinha que ser você para colocar ordem nesse puteiro! ― Todo mundo olhou para o Emmett com uma cara de "o quê?", e ele se desculpou: ― Foi mal gente, é força de expressão.

Ignoramos a última besteira dita, e continuamos. Emmett girou a garrafa vazia com força, e ela saiu rodando e bateu em dos manequins da vitrine.

― Cuidado! ―Avisei a ele. Desta vez eu mesmo girei, ela caiu com a tampa virada para a Alice e o fundo para mim.

― Agora você em paga! ― A Alice falou ameaçadoramente para mim, eu nunca a vi tão irritada. ― Verdade ou Consequência?

― Verdade! ― Eu não sou louco nem nada, não quero nem imaginar o que a Alice me mandaria fazer se escolhesse consequência, falo isso por experiência própria, desde pequena ela dava um mico pior que o outro pra quem escolhesse consequência.

― É verdade que você estava pegando a Bella, lá em cima? ― Ela perguntou com a maior cara de inocente, e logo depois começou a rir junto de Emmett.

― O quê? Como vocês... ― Bella nem continuou de tão atordoada que estava.

― Consequência! ― Falei, eu conhecia aquele jogo muito bem desde pequeno jogávamos sempre, então sabia que se não quisesse responder poderia escolher consequência.

― Ei, isso não vale, eu tive de responder. ― Emmett protestou.

― Claro que vale, foi você que não disse nada, então... Alice o que eu vou ter que fazer? ― Perguntei temendo a resposta.

― Tudo bem, pelo menos não sou que vou me ferrar. ― Emmett se contentou, pois sabia que a Alice, ainda mais com raiva de mim, iria me dar o pior tipo de consequência possível, e além do mais, eu já começava a ter medo da expressão pensativa e feliz da minha prima.

― Então Edzinhu! Já que você não quis admitir que ficou com a Bella, vai ter que se fantasiar de vampiro e dar um chupão no pescoço dela. ― Ela era uma fadinha, porém sabia ser má. A Bella que estava do meu lado ficou totalmente corada com isso, coitada nem conhecia a Alice direito já ia sofrer nas mãos dela, ou melhor: Aproveitar nas minhas. E o resto da galera ficou de boca aberta com o que eu iria ter que fazer.

― Vamos lá Edward, eu te levo até a sessão de fantasia, pra você se vestir. ―Emmett falou, me puxando com ele, seguimos até o departamento onde eu perguntei:

― Como vocês sabiam?

― Nós fomos procurar vocês e o interruptor, que logo achamos, daí fomos procurar vocês, que estavam no maior amaço em cima da king size. Daí resolvemos deixar vocês terem mais privacidade. ―Falou dando risada, enquanto, provavelmente, lembrava da cena. Achamos uma fantasia ridícula, na minha humilde opinião, eu já iria começar a negar a vesti-la quando Alice apareceu, quase que prevendo o que eu ia fazer e disse que se eu não colocasse a fantasia naquele instante, ela iria dar um jeito de anunciar para todo mundo o que tinha acontecido em cima daquela cama. Então, por livre e espontânea pressão eu coloquei a fantasia. E desci com Emmett e Alice no meu encalço.

Quando avistei Bella lá sentada quieta num canto, comecei a admitir que fosse valer à pena me vestir de vampiro. Sentamos todos novamente em uma roda, porém desta vez Bella com meu lado, olhei no fundo de seus olhos e pude perceber que ela estava sentindo... nervosismo(?). Todos começaram a me incentivar, eu me aproximei de seu rosto e comecei a sentir arrepios involuntários por toda a extensão de minha pele, ela levou a cabeça pra trás, deixando seu pescoço exposto, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Você não precisa fazer nada disso", ela levantou a cabeça, olhou nos meus olhos e disse: "Tudo bem", entretanto seus diziam outra coisa, parecia que através deles ela me dizia que queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Aproximei minha boca de seu pescoço, sentindo um doce aroma inebriante vindo dela, então encostei meus lábios naquela região, e dei um singelo Celinho, naquele momento eu não ouvia mais nada, apenas sentia nós dois, tão próximos, que nossas respirações chegavam a se unir em uma só. Suguei sua pele, deixando uma marca indicando que eu tinha passado por ali, depois continuei beijando com vontade seu pescoço, por onde fui subindo lentamente até chegar no canto de sua boca, onde sussurrei "Eu quero você", começamos a nos beijar apaixonadamente, um beijo sem igual, o melhor de todos.

― Uhul! Você sabe como é gostosa? ― Paramos o beijo ouvindo mais vozes vindas da entrada, um homem claramente bêbado estava ali. Por que justamente quando eu mais queria ficar ali, nossa ajuda tinha aparecido, e de um jeito muito inconveniente.

― Não sei, me mostra? ― Uma voz feminina preencheu o local, bastante familiar, por assim se dizer, lembrava muito a doce voz de Esme, mas ela nunca ficaria bêbada. E um som de gemidos extremamente altos começou.

Olhei para o resto da galera na roda, que também olhavam para mim com cara de espanto. Fiz um sinal para eles me acompanharem e fomos seguindo em frente até chegar à porta de entrada, onde fiquei paralisado com a cena: Carlisle, o pai do Jasper, com uma camisa social branca, toda manchada de batom, com a mão na coxa da minha MÃE, que estava usando um vestido, isso sem contar que os dois estavam no maior amasso, gemendo, sem perceber nossa presença ali. Rapidamente puxei Bella e Alice pra perto de mim e tapei seus olhos. Emmett pigarreou, divertido com a cena, eles pararam o beijo, olharam para nós com uma cara surpresa e, surpreendentemente, voltaram a se beijar, da mesma forma que antes, dessa vez eu falei, alto e claro:

― Mãe! Carlisle! O que é isso??

― O quê? Não sabe filho? Achei que você já entendia dessas coisas? Não sabe que é feio atrapalhar os outros? ― Minha mãe parou o beijo, finalmente, me respondeu de cara feia, ainda por cima fazendo mais perguntas, e voltou a beijar Carlisle.

Olhei para Jasper que estava vermelho, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto Bella, Alice, Rosalie, e principalmente Emmett gargalhavam com a cena, claro não era a mãe deles com o pai do seu melhor amigo que estavam se agarrando na frente deles.

― Isso aí Carlisle! ― Emmett incentivou, mandei um olhar assassino para ele, que logo ficou quieto, porém não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar junto deles.

**Um dia depois...**

**Bella POV**

Então, justamente na hora em que eu mais desejava continuar naquele lugar, simplesmente chega Carlisle, o pai do Jasper e Dono do shopping, se agarrando com Esme, mãe do Edward, e minha quase futura sogra. Depois de passado o nosso ataque de risos, levamos cada um para sua casa, afinal, sóbrios iriam se arrepender do que quase fizeram, confesso que tive que segurar o riso na hora de embarcá-los em carros separados, pareciam duas crianças sendo tiradas de um parque de diversão a força, ri comigo mesma pensando na metáfora que se adequava perfeitamente com o caso.

Acabamos descobrindo que o shopping estava testando um novo sistema automático para trancar as portas, que não deu certo. Alice me ligou hoje de manhã dizendo que o Jasper disse para ela que Esme e Carlisle estão oficialmente namorando, então apenas resta-me eu como a única solteira, afinal Edward já esta apaixonado, e eu infelizmente ainda não consegui descobrir quem é essa Maria Chulé, então não adianta suspirar, porém apesar de termos nos beijada somente duas vezes, sua boca na minha fazia uma enorme falta. Suspirando, olhei para o espelho a minha frente, e pela milésima vez observei a marca no meu pescoço, estava sozinha em casa, Charlie, meu pai, havia ido pescar, e Alice e Rosalie estavam indo na estréia de "New Moon", a única coisa que me restava era ficar em casa entediada sem ter o que fazer.

Depois de meia hora na frente do espelho vendo meu pescoço, me surgiu uma idéia, liguei meu Mac book da Apple (N/A: Em homenagem a Bela) e digitei na Google: "Filmes legais", na primeira página da pesquisa, dos dez itens que apareceram nove falavam de "Twilight" e "New Moon", e o outro falava de "Sky High: escola de heróis", é brincadeira. Então, simplesmente desisti, peguei um casaco e fui até a locadora.

Quando cheguei, fui diretamente para a seção de ficção, e inacreditavelmente os 25 DVDs de "Twilight" estavam TODOS locados. Acabei escolhendo outro, chamava-se "O Pacto", e parecia ser bem legal, apesar de que eu realmente queria assistir justamente o filme que não tinha. Cabisbaixa me dirigi até o caixa, então vi na minha frente uma menina bem gordinha devolvendo "Twilight'. Sem pensar duas vezes, arranquei o DVD da garota que parecia me fuzilar comos olhos.

― O que você vai querer, querida? ― Perguntou e mulher do caixa, com uma voz grossa mal disfarçada, percebi na hora: travesti.

― Eu quero alugar "O Pacto" e "Crepúsculo"! ― Falei, e virei a cara pra mostrar a língua para a menininha, que saiu correndo de medo.

― Não têm mais crepúsculo pra locar, fofa! ― Ele disse.

― A guriazinha que estava aqui agora tinha ele, pra devolver. ― Eu falei dando um sorrisinho e balançando o filme do meu lado.

― Ain, que bom querida. Você vai amar esse filme, só de pensar em Robert Pattinson eu já unto todinha. ― Não, não me diga que o traveco vai começar a falar disso agora que estou com pressa. Ele/Ela pegou o filme da minha mão e começou a digitar o código, fazendo umas caretas e bicos, enquanto eu me segurava pra não dar risada.

― A menininha não pagou a locação, você vai ter que pagar o filme e mais a multa, se quiser levar o filme hoje. ― Ela olhou para mim séria.

― Mas, eu não tenho nada a ver com a menininha, peça para ela pagar, eu não fiz nada, só quero alugar o filme. ― Estava começando a ficar irritada.

― Desculpe, mas faz parte do protocolo. ― Ela ainda fez uma cara de cínica para mim.

― Olha aqui... ― Ela me obedeceu, mandando um olhar ameaçador para mim, olhei para ela, e vi que apesar de afeminado era bem musculosa. Engoli seco e continuei: ― Tudo bem, eu pago.

― Que bom. ― Ela fez novamente o sorrisinho cínico. ― São R$ 16,00, fofa.

― O quê? Dezesseis reais por dois filmes?

― Bem, são quatro reais da locação de cada filme, que no caso são dois, mais oito do filme e da multa da menininha. ― Olhei de novo pra ele/ela e para aqueles braços musculosos, nada femininos, e achei melhor não contrariar.

― OK. ― Entreguei o dinheiro para ela, e sai correndo dali, antes que ele resolvesse inventar mais alguma cobrança.

**Edward POV**

Nunca estive tão nervoso em minha vida, felizmente, por ótimo motivo. Estava me vestindo, com o smoking que Alice escolheu, sua raiva por mim passou assim que pedi para que ela me ajudasse com roupas, é engraçado que apenas por mencionar roupas seus olhos já começaram a brilhar, enfim tive que contar sobre tudo para ela, com a condição de que não falasse nada para Bella, pois eu estava disposto a arriscar, mas queria que ela ouvisse isso da minha boca.

Peguei meu violão, e no caminho até o volvo, já estacionado na entrada de casa, algo me chamou a atenção no jardim, no meio de várias rosas vermelhas e cheias de espinhos, havia nascido uma branca, sem um único espinho, vendo-a lembrei-me dos momentos com Bella, que apesar de poucos, foram perfeitos, e maravilhosos, assim como aquela linda flor a minha frente. Um fenômeno da natureza, algo tão diferente ter nascido assim, a rosa branca por ter brotar no meio das vermelhas, e o meu amor, por ter surgir no local menos provável: no meio de um mundo cheio de pecados e corrupção, algo puro e bonito nasceu. Naquele momento a certeza me invadiu, e eu soube que de alguma forma nós ficaríamos juntos.

Depois de dirigir por algum tempo, cheguei onde deveria ser a casa dela, de acordo com a Rosalie. Acertei a faixa do violão, peguei a rosa e joguei uma pedrinha pela janela, e logo percebi alguém abrindo as cortinas. Pulei pra trás ao me deparar com a figura que se reclinava sobre a janela, uma senhora de idade, com uma touca na cabeça e uma máscara verde no rosto fazendo biquinho.

― O que você quer? Benzinho? ― Ela perguntou.

― Você sabe onde mora Isabella Swan? ― Perguntei, e ao ouvir aquele nome ela fez uma careta.

― Aquela tontinha que não sabe nem andar direito. ― Empinou o nariz, e continuou: ― Mora aí do lado.

Ela fechou a janela, e me deixou ali com cara de tacho, têm cada gente maluca nesse mundo. Fui até a casa ao lado, coloquei meu violão no chão, ao lado de onde juntei mais algumas pedrinhas e atirei pela janela, chamando pelo nome de Bella. Quando as dúvidas começaram a assolar minha mente, senti uma luz diretamente no meu rosto, e sem querer atirei a última pedrinha com força, e apenas ouvi um barulho de vidro se espatifando.

**Bella POV**

Eu estava muito cansada, depois de ter que aturar as "chantagens" da moça/moço da locadora, eu desisti de ver o filme hoje, afinal amanhã teria tempo livro para fazê-lo, e apesar de todas as perturbações da locadora, eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar que minha mente vagasse até Edward, o que ele estaria fazendo nesse momento? Eu estava mortalmente irritada e triste, e para benefício da minha sanidade chegando a casa, vi um marginal jogando pedras na janela do meu quarto, rapidamente peguei o cassetete de debaixo do banco do carro, que estava sempre ali para minha proteção em casos como este, graças à idéia de meu pai.

Correndo desci do carro, e fui em direção ao meliante pronta para lançar com força o cassetete em sua direção, tarde demais percebi que quem estava ali atirando pedras na minha casa, era também o homem em que eu estava pensando há alguns minutos atrás. Com uma exclamação de surpresa sem poder evitar o impacto lançei o cassetete contra ele, que caiu no chão com um gemido de dor.

― O que eu fiz? Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que era você. Como você se sente? Está tudo bem? Eu te machuquei muito? Onde está doendo? ― Coloquei as mãos na cabeça com uma atitude de quem não sabe o que faz, sentei-me ao lado dele, que olhou para mim e me lançou um sorriso torto, apesar deste estar meio grogue.

― Eu estou bem, fofa! ― Soltei um muxoxo, mais um me chamando de fofa e eu iria mandar pro inferno. Com cuidado, o ajudei a se levantar, enquanto ele segurava firme um violão e uma rosa branca com a mão direita, e se apoiava em mim com o braço esquerdo, entramos em casa, e eu o sentei no sofá.

― Você se sente melhor? ― Me agachei e perguntei olhando nos seus olhos.

― Sim, a minha cabeça está doendo um pouco. ― Ele respondeu.

― Eu vou pegar gelo e paracetamol na cozinha, volto logo!

Segui para a cozinha, enquanto minha ficha começava a cair, e minha mente era inundada de perguntas. Edward estava ali, mas com qual motivo, o que ele queria, por que quebrou a minha janela e por que estava com um violão. A resposta veio obvia em minha mente, porém eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo, ele gostava de outra. Certo?

Como que em resposta aos meus pensamentos comecei a ouvir algumas notas bastante conhecidas por mim, afinal era da minha música favorita, e uma voz de veludo começou a cantar, olhei para trás e vi Edward vindo em minha direção tocando seu violão e com uma rosa branca atrás do ouvido, simplesmente paralisei meu cérebro não conseguia processar aquilo.

_Música: I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

_.com/watch?v=QXN0BuCnErc_

_"Bem, você fez bonito comigo e tem certeza que eu senti__  
__Eu tentei ficar frio mas você foi tão quente que me derreteu__  
__Eu caí por entre o rochedo e estou tentando__  
__voltar__  
__Antes que o frio passe__  
__Eu estarei dando o melhor que posso__  
__Nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina__  
__Reconheço que é minha vez novamente de ganhar algumas__  
__e aprender algumas_

_Eu não hesitarei não mais__  
__Não mais, isto não poderá esperar, eu sou seu_

_Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu__  
__Abra seus planos, e caramba, você é livre__  
__Olhe dentro do seu coração e você vai encontrar amor amor amor__  
__Ouça a música do momento e talvez cante comigo__  
__Eu gosto da pacífica melodia__  
__É seu direito divino de ser amada, amor, amada, amor_

_Então eu não hesitarei não mais__  
__Sem mais, isto não poderá esperar, tenho certeza__  
__Não precisa complicar__  
__Nosso tempo é curto__  
__Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu_

_Eu tenho passado muito tempo olhando minha língua no espelho__  
__Inclinando para trás para para tentar vê-la mais claramente__  
__Meu hálito embaçou todo o vidro__  
__Então eu desenhei um rosto feliz e ri__  
__Acho que o que estou dizendo, não ha razão__  
__melhor__  
__Se livrar da vaidade e apenas ir com o ritmo__  
__é o que esperamos fazer__  
__Nosso nome é nossa virtude_

_Então eu não hesitarei mais__  
__Não mais, isto não poderá esperar, tenho certeza__  
__Não precisa complicar__  
__Nosso tempo é curto__  
__Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu_

_Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu__  
__Abra seus planos, e caramba, você é livre__  
__Olhe dentro do seu coração e você vai encontrar amor amor amor__  
__Ouça a música do momento e talvez dance comigo__  
__Eu gosto da alegre melodia__  
__É seu direito divino de ser amada, amor, amada, amor"_

― Bella, eu não sei o que aconteceu dentro daquele shopping, e agora eu vim aqui disposto a arriscar levar um pé na bunda de você. Mas, a toda hora o seu rosto esta na minha mente, e não paro de lembrar-me de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Eu sei que talvez eu possa parecer um babaca vindo até aqui na sua casa pra te falar isso, mas eu não durmo mais, apenas por que não para de pensar em você. ― Sem pensar em nada, calei a boca dele com a minha, num beijo, onde não foram precisas palavras para revelar nossos sentimentos mútuos. Apenas o amor, mostrado em cada ato, sem ser necessário o uso da fala.

E naquele dia, eu descobri o verdadeiro significado do amor, ele não é algo que você escolhe sentir, é como uma bolha enormemente grande que quando você perceber que está dentro dela já é tarde. Ele também não é perfeito, assim como nada na vida é, mas é maravilhoso do seu jeito, todos temos defeitos e qualidades a diferença é que quando existe o amor, elas se tornam meros detalhes em nossas vidas, fazendo com que elas sejam imperfeitamente perfeitas.

Esse é o final da história, mas também é o começo de um grande amor.

**FIM!**


End file.
